


听说你们都在意淫小白喵？

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933





	听说你们都在意淫小白喵？

青龙帮的朱老大最近养了一只小白喵，听见过的人说，是个难得的尤物。

据说小白喵的刘海总是温顺的垂在眼睛上，乖巧的模样让人忍不住想rua两下柔软的头毛。小白喵还留着一圈小胡茬，奇怪的是胡茬长在他身上看起来一点也不粗糙，反而衬得粉嫩粉嫩的唇瓣和时不时吐出来舔舐一下的小舌头透着几分淫靡。小白喵的身材也生得极好，骨骼纤细，身量修长，尤其是一副细腰盈盈不及一握，偶尔衣衫抻动露出一小截，看见的人无不咽口水，这么好的腰，如果能握在手里看他被顶的前后摇晃那真是想想都能得心梗。

小白喵几乎时时刻刻被朱老大带在身边，无论是去赌场查账，还是去黑市交易。有人说朱老大是怕自己不在的时候小白喵被人抢了去，毕竟小白喵太性感可爱又没有自保能力，落单了被人掳走就危险了，他一定会被人弄得脏兮兮；也有人说朱老大把小白喵时时刻刻带在身边是因为朱老大X欲太强，随时随地都想日小白喵，所以小白喵总穿得很宽松，据说在衣服遮住看不见的地方，布满了青青紫紫的痕迹。

青龙帮的业务范围广收益好，好多帮派都嫉妒，再加上对小白喵的觊觎，听说最近有几个比青龙帮稍微小一点的帮派凑在一起想要劫财劫色分一杯羹。

本来以为这几个帮派是一群乌合之众搞不出什么花头，结果不知道他们用了什么办法，成功地让朱老大和小白喵落单，并把他俩抓到城郊的一间废弃工厂里，我想这次他俩恐怕是凶多吉少。

然而事情最后还是出乎我的意料了，那天我跟着众兄弟赶到废弃工厂去营救，还没走进去就闻到一股浓重的血腥气，说实话我当时都快吓尿了，毕竟以我为数不多的砍人经历来推算，除非是虐杀，否则就朱老大和小白喵两个人的尸体不可能有这么重的血腥味。

我们一队人马都握紧了身上带的武器，有点犹豫这种情况下应不应继续前进，但是我们道上混的讲义气是很重要的一个品质，所以不论死活我们都得进去，活着就营救，死了得报仇。

抱着舍生取义的信念冲进废弃工厂，里面的场景确实足够残忍，但被肢解的却不是朱老大和小白喵，地上断肢残骸分不清谁是谁的散落着的，估计怎么也有十几个人，而朱老大一身黑西装纹丝不乱，站在那里整理袖扣。

至于小白喵，嗯……. 我第一次见他，我不确定这个是不是传说中的小白喵。这个人好看是真的好看的，但吓人也是真的吓人。怎么说呢，小白喵浑身是血，也没有温顺的刘海，额前的头发被鲜血抹顺在脑后，嘴唇是真的红润性感，但是如果配上粉红的舌尖伸出来舔走嘴边血迹的这个画面，就怎么看怎么妖异了。我盯着他看的时候，他好像感觉到了我直白的视线，突然似笑非笑的转过头来看了我一眼，就这一眼，我差点没出息的吓尿了。

好在他只看了我一眼就没有再理我了，我赶紧收回自己的视线，眼观鼻鼻观心的默念心经，然后就听见小白喵有点沙哑又带着点撒娇的声音说：“哥哥，对不起，我把自己弄脏了。”

朱老大的声音低沉悦耳，似乎心情不错地说：“没关系，回去帮你洗干净，小白今天玩的开心吗？”

“开心的，就是有点累了。”

我没敢抬头，小白喵的声音越飘越远，估计是走到朱老大身边去了。不过没用的，我最大的优点就是耳力特别好，别人听不见的分贝数在我这里都跟听交响乐一样清楚，然后我听见朱老大小小声的跟小白喵说：“那我们今天是不是可以休息啦？”

小白喵也小小声地说：“不哦，哥哥今天也要卖力呀。”

朱老大没有说话，搂着小白喵朝我们走过来了，经过身边的时候，只交代了一句：“尸体扔到河里，血迹处理干净。”

后来我被调到朱老大和小白喵的贴身护卫队去了，再见小白喵的时候，他又变成了传说中 那个尤物。某次参加宴会的时候，我听见两个人躲在不远处暗搓搓地意淫小白喵，下流的说着怎么怎么弄脏小白喵，我冷笑了一下：“你们永远不会想知道被弄脏的小白喵有多恐怖。”  
另外以我最近听墙角的经验来奉劝各位一句，没有我们老大的体力和肾功能，就不要随便肖想小白喵了，毕竟我只是听墙角都已经肾虚了。


End file.
